I'd Do Anything
by Sapphire Skye
Summary: Zechs is coming to see Noin after 6 months apart. Noin doesn't know what he wants, but has decided it's time to tell him how she feels. Songifc to Simple Plan's "I'd Do Anything."


Disclaimer: I don't own GW, or the song.  
  
A/N: All right, I basically wrote this in about 30 minutes. My friend has this thing where I go "in debt" if she writes more chapters than me, so I just wrote this really quick to help my "debt" Anyways, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Noin sat staring out a window. It had been almost 6 months since she'd heard from Zechs and now he was coming in to see her tonight. Of course she was nervous. She missed him terribly and she still loved him. She didn't think it was possible for her ever stop loving him. She didn't know what would happen tonight. All she could do was wait.  
  
~Another day is going by  
  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
  
But you're out there  
  
And I'm here waiting~  
  
In her mind, she went over everything that could possibly happen. She started thinking about what all she could say, what all she hadn't said. It was hard though to think about what to say to him when he wasn't even there.  
  
~And I wrote this letter in my head  
  
'Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
  
but now you're gone  
  
And I can't think straight~  
  
She sighed. This could be her only chance to find out how he really felt about her and to tell him just exactly how she felt about him.  
  
~This could be the one last chance  
  
To make you understand~  
  
What could she do to make him understand? What could she do to make certain he loved her back. She couldn't control him of course, and all she really wanted was for him to be happy, but deep down she knew that she wanted to be the one to make him happy. The one he came home to, the one he counted on to help him relax when he was stressed, the one he loved.  
  
~I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
'Cuz I know I won't forget you~  
  
Noin thought back to the time they had spent in school together. They'd sit there talking, saying how they should drop out and just have fun. She knew Zechs would never drop out though, and now that she thought about it neither would she, unless Zechs went with her.  
  
~Together we broke all the rules  
  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
  
and leave this place  
  
to never come back~  
  
She hoped he still cared about her. She didn't know if he loved her, but at least she still had their friendship to fall back on. . .hopefully. Well, if he wanted her, she was there.  
  
~So now maybe after all these years  
  
If you miss me have no fear  
  
I'll be here  
  
I'll be waiting~  
  
She shook her head and repeated to herself. "Last chance." She knew she could tell him, it was finding out how he felt that was the hard part.  
  
~This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
  
And I just can't let you leave me once again~  
  
Had he forgotten about her? It had only been six months, but so much can happen in that time. Could he be coming to invite her to his wedding? Had he found someone else? Well, She would never forget him. She'd do anything for him, even if it meant to smile while her heart was breaking.  
  
~I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
'Cuz I know I won't forget you~  
  
Leaning back, she closed her eyes, trying to take a nap to make the time past faster. As soon as she closed her eyes, an image of Zechs popped up. She smiled, and realized there was no way she'd be able to sleep until this was settled.  
  
~I close my eyes  
  
And all I see is you  
  
I close my eyes  
  
I try to sleep I can't forget you  
  
nanana (...)  
  
And I'd do anything for you~  
  
A knock at her door told her that Zechs was here. She took a deep breath, checked herself in a mirror, and walked to the door. She smiled when she opened it, at the sight of a familiar face. She hugged him, hardly able to keep from crying. She had missed him so much.  
  
"Zechs, I lo-"  
  
"Noin, I lo-"  
  
They both stopped, having interrupted each other.  
  
"You go first," Zechs said, with a grin.  
  
"I love you, Zechs. I always have and always will." Noin surprised herself with her boldness, and look up at Zechs, waiting for a response.  
  
Zechs had a hard time trying to contain his surprise. "I love you too, Noin. That's why I came back."  
  
Noin laughed a little and wiped away a tear of happiness. They embraced and locked in a sweet kiss.  
  
~I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
To fall asleep with you, with you ~  
  
The next morning, Zechs woke up sitting in the window bench, holding Noin around the waist. They had fallen asleep talking and looking at the stars. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you. . .Lucrezia."  
  
"I love you too. . . Milliardo."  
  
~I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
'Cuz I know I won't forget you~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~* A/N: Yeah, that sucked. Anyways! I love you all for actually putting up with it! Review! 


End file.
